GX: Truth and Dare with Sung
by Gladiator159
Summary: In a world, where authors can control life and death and are basically gods, one man just abuses his authorial powers on the GX cast. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sung:Hello! The name is SungEd159. Sung for short in this fic.

Anway, now for the disclaimer! Mirage Dragon?

M. Dragon: Growl Growl Growl! Roar! Snarl! (SungEd159 does not own Yugioh GX.)

Thank You. ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 1

Setting: Neospace

Sung: Hello ladies and germs. This is my attempt at a Truth and Dare fanfic of Yugioh

GX (Mostly Dare though)

However, there are certain restrictions that I must make after reading other such fanfics.

1. No permanent pairings. I will allow pairings that last the chapter but no more.

2. NO YAOI OR GAY REVIEWS! I HATE THE GAYS! THEY MUST DIES

3. Just give me good reviews that do not have bad grammar. I will be copying the

reviews as they are.

NOW FOR THE CHARACTERS!

(Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Zane, Mr. Crowler, Jessie,

and Yubel appear through a portal.)

Crowler: IT'S DR. CROWLER! GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!

Sung: Grrrr! Gay person! DIE! (pulls out a Kuriboh and throws at Crowler)

Crowler is blown to bits, a crater where he was.

Aster: What was that for?

Sung: I just hate him for what he does to Jaden and the gang all the time. Anyhoo, I

would also like to mention that I retain author powers and I am an extreme

fianceshipper, or JadenXAlexis pairing. So please review! I'll try to make it longer next time as I am a student. Cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Sung:HEY ALL! Although this is only the second chapter of my fic, I consider this one special.

Why you ask? Hmmmmm.

1. I get to thank one of many good authors in this site.

2. I get to do some massive bashing on my first ever flamer.

Now, for the disclaimer. Mirage Dragon?

M. Dragon: GROWL! Growl snarl growl snarl growl growl! (SungEd159 does not own Yugioh Gx. I will bite the n off anyone who pisses off my master.)

Sung: Thank you for that M. Dragon. NOW ON WITH THE FIC.

Chapter 2: Ultimate and Snaxstixsux

**Neospace**

Sung: OKAY! Now its time for some dares!

Chazz: Hey! When did we ever agree on this?

(Sung whips out his patented laser sai)

Chazz: whimper

Sung: I thought so. Anyway first the good. Another author whose fics I have been reading (LOVE THEM) has graciously reviewed. So without further ado.

O.o

What...the...heck.  
I would gladly be the first reviewer...or maybe not, but who cares.  
I dare Jaden and aLexis to make out, but that's not the reason why I review. I also dare that Zane has to be smiling for the entire chapter, for he is a emo. Now my last dare...I dare...myself to get in and kill cRowler, than say hi to ya. If you want, I would gladly accept to be a character here...I think.  
Sayonara, AND LONG LIVE THE HUMOR!

Alexis: blushes Oh my!

Jaden: MAKE OUT! What does that mean?

Everyone does anime fall thing.

Syrus: Uh, Jaden it means…whispers in Jaden's ear

Jaden: Uh huh, uh huh…….WHAAAT!?!?!?

Sung: Yep that's what you have to do. We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. snaps fingers

Jaden and Alexis are transported to a beach with a beautiful sunset in the horizon.

Jaden: Uh, well, heh this is awkward.

Alexis: Jaden?

Jaden: Yeah Alexis?

Alexis faces the sunset.

Alexis: Do you love me?

Jaden looks at her and wonders how she got so beautiful in the past minute they were here.

Jaden: Yes. But, I guess you don't love me. I mean, I'm the cause of all the trou….Mmph!

Alexis grabs Jaden and locks lips. Jaden is shocked for a few seconds, but then gets into it. Then they get even more passionate and uhm you know. Heh, heh, heh.

**Meanwhile, back in Neospace.**

Sung: While those two love birds make out (Chazz: NO ALEXIS!), we shall do the rest of Ultimate's dares. Mirage Dragon?

Mirage Dragon appears and zaps Zane with laser beam eyes. Zane stands unfazed for a few when suddenly a large grin pops out the Cheshire Cat would be proud of.

Zane: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!? AND WHY DO I FEEL HAPPY?

Sung: Simple, I gave Mirage Dragon the power to manipulate your face. So how do you feel?

Zane's thoughts: MUST KILL SUNG! But, why would I do that? I'm happy. NO MUST KEEP EMO FEELINGS OF DESTRUCTION! Nah, I'll do it later.

Everyone stares at Zane as he goes in and out of emo to happy.

Syrus: My brother must be so emo that its fighting the happy side in his mind!

Sung: Oh well, at least he's smiling. Now for the next dare!

Whirling Portal appears, Ultimate walking through, complete with his rocket lance.

Ultimate: DIE, CROWLER! THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY NIECE! (Ask Ultimate on what that means) Fires multiple rockets at Crowler

Crowler(I revive all my characters at the beginning of each chapter): AAAAAAH BONAPARTE HELP ME!

One rocket gets under him and carries him into the sky. All the rockets follow, exploding into a massive fireworks show.

Yubel: Puppy dog eyes Oooh! Preeeety.

Everyone near her steps away.

Sung: Hey Ultimate!

Ultimate: Hey Sung, thanks for having me.

Sung: No prob. If you want to appear again, just give me the word.

Ultimate: Thanks, I have to go. Light's in charge of the studio right now. vanishes

(Again look at Ultimate's profile)

Sung: Now the part I will really enjoy! snaps fingers again

SnaxStixStux appears tied up and in another room.

Sung: Now Snackie, you know its not nice to be overcritical. Some of the criticism I will take because you don't know me or what I believe in. But, its will still be fun to make fun of you.

50 Gay guys appear in Snackie's room.

Gay guys: OH MY GOD! Lets him in the !

Snackie: NOOOOOO!!! THE PAIN!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!

Sung: Anyhoo, let's check up on Jaden and Alexis.

Sung leaves Snackie in room with gay guys to "learn" why he is "homophobic."

**Sunset Scene**

Sung appears in a flash.

Sung: Jaden? Alexis?

Giggling comes from the trees some yards away.

Sung: What are they doing over there? What's this?

Sung picks up a pair of Slifer Red pants and an Obelisk Blue skirt.

Sung:O.o

Alexis: Oh, Jaden!

Sung: O.o I think that is my cue to leave. Uh, see ya next time folks! Ew ew ew get nasty thought out of head. Ew ew ew get nasty thought out of head.

PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be used to create the Wicked God Cards.


	3. Chapter 3

Sung: Hey guys sorry if I didn't update fast enough. No one is reviewing except some of my favorite authors. Oh well, more fun to make torture by myself! Now for the disclaimer. Mirage Dragon!

Mirage Dragon flies in with a proton cannon on his back, complete with laser pointer.

Sung: 0o0 WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!?

M. Dragon: Growl snarl growl roar snarl grrr! (Duel monsters R Us had a sale. Anyway, SungEd159 does not own Yugioh GX! If he did there would be unending Chazz torture.)

Sung: Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 3: Love, Demons, and…..MORE love!

(Neospace with everyone)

Sung: Hey guys! Welcome to another exciting episode of GX!: Truth…

Chazz: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Blah dee blad dee blah! Get over yourself.

Sung: Grrrr! (Pulls out his handy laser sai and cuts off Chazz's balls)

Chazz: 0.0 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! THE PAIN!

Sung: Anyone else?

Everyone: 0.0 shakes head

Sung: Good. Now the first review!

Ultimate Soldier

Never knew THAT is going to happen. I think I'm gonna hurl, on second thought, I'll hold it.

I dare myself to get back and kick Zane in the balls and puke on him. Everyone screamed in terror from the inZANE monster, running all aroud saying stuff like "EW, GROSS"

If I'm there, than I also dare Jaden to slap Chazz and makes-out with him. (I'm not gay, oh, right, the restrcitions, scratch that) Never do what I say. I dare Jaden to just slap Chazz THAN kick Chazz in the balls.

Now for my last dare...I dare that Yubel dragged Jaden back to the beach and makes-out with him, only having me following her to get Jaden back for ALexis, but ended up screaming in terror that Jaden actually is having...you know, with Yubel...and he actually enjoys it.

Here something extra, after the bizarre incedent with Yubel and Jaden, I jump on Mirage Dragon, riding him like crazy until we hit a wall.

Sung: Dang. I love it! Okay then Ultimate. This will all happen! snaps fingers twice

Mystical portal appears and Ultimate walks out.

Ultimate: Man, 3 hours of being with Light and Vanessa really bores a guy.

Sung: Well, I got an idea whispers in Ultimate's ears

Ultimate: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Oooh sweet! Okay I'm off!

Ultimate goes to Zane, who is currently crowded by everyone because only God knows why.

Ultimate: Zane Truesdale?

Zane: What? I don't have time for the likes of you.

Ultimate: Yeah? Then take this! rams steel-tipped boots up into Zane's balls

Zane stands there for a few seconds, then falls to the ground crying for mommy.

Zane: MOMMY! IT HURTS! OH GOD THE BURN!

Ultimate then pukes on him. The visible things are chunks of chicken, oodles of noodle, and etc. Yuck!

Jaden: AAAAAAH! It's the inZane monster! (Everyone yells and screams)

In the process of running, Jaden slaps Chazz and kicks him in his newly regenerated balls.

Chazz: 0.o MY NEWLY REGENERATED BALLS! WHY THE bleepity bleep bleep did you do that?

Jaden: I don't know! It's like someone is controlling me!

In a dark room, Sung is seen watching a surveillance tv with a controller in his hand.

Sung: Heh heh heh.

Back to Neospace

Jaden and Yubel disappear in a flash of light.

Alexis: Where did Jaden go?

Syrus: I don't know but I don't think any good will come out of it.

Sung appears in a flash of light.

Sung: They're fine. It's just the last part of the dare.

Sung goes and whispers the last part in Alexis' ears.

Alexis: 0.0 HOW DARE YOU AGREE TO THAT! WHY YOU LITTLE!?!?!?!?

Alexis tries to grab Sung, but transports just before and switches with Chazz.

Chazz: GAAAAH! CAN"T BREATHE! GAAAAAH!

Meanwhile……..0.o

Jaden is being dragged by Yubel in an alternate dimension to the beach.

Jaden: GAH! SOMEONE HELP!

Yubel: Finally, Jaden and I can have some _alone time_.

Jaden: Huh? What do you mean by……MMPH!

Yubel clamps her lips onto Jaden's and wraps herself around him. Jaden fights a little. But then gives in and kisses back just as much. (Hey, this was Ultimate's idea not mine. OKAY!?!?!?!)

Some time later there………0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

Ultimate and Alexis appear in a flash of rainbow light.

Alexis: Thanks, Uncle Ultimate.

Ultimate: No prob. Need to keep up my role as fianceshipper. Now where are they?

Alexis: Look! It's Jaden's blazer. Maybe he headed in that direction.

The two follow the trail of clothing, growing uncomfortable by the moment.

Suddenly they are out in the open and see……………………….

Yubel: OOOOOOH GOD! GIVE TO ME JADEN! #$ ME IN THE #$!!!!!!!!

Jaden: OH MY GOD YUBEL YOU FEEL SO GOOD!

Alexis: OH MY GOD MY FIANCE IS $&ING WITH A DEMON DUEl SPIRIT!

Suddenly, Alexis wakes up from her dream.

Everyone is crowded around her.

Jaden: Alexis, you all right?

Alexis: Ugh, what happened?

Sung: A Mokey Mokey appeared out of nowhere and hit you on the head while you were choking Chazz. Jaden was only at the bathroom as was Yubel.

Alexis: 0.0 THERE'S STILL TIME! (creepy voice and pulls out a very wicked looking blade) You better marry me and Jaden right now because I can kill you with the help of my uncle.

Sung: 0.0 Gulp, done. You are officially to married to Jaden Yuki and are now Alexis Yuki. I'm guessing you want a room.

Alexis: sweet face Yes please.

While those two are in there (OOOH JADEN GIVE IT TO ME!!!!! ALEXIS YOU FEEL SO GOOD!), ahem, Ultimate finds Mirage Dragon with the proton cannon.

Ultimate: Ooh! Shiny dragon! Must ride!

Ultimate rides Mirage Dragon and takes off. Then he slams into a random wall.

Sung: NOBODY MESSES WITH THE DRAGON! MINE! Anyhoo, , time to wrap it up. Sorry guys, but the next chapter will have all your reviews in it. Thanks, keep on reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sung: Hey guys sorry if I didn't update fast enough

Sung: GAAAAAH!! FINALLY ENOUGH TIME TO DO MY STUFF! Sorry, guys, I know it was kind of long. I had Track & Field stuff, Tests, Quizzes, Goofing Off…..wait a minute I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! Oh well. Now for the disclaimer. Mirage Dragon!

Mirage Dragon chases Sung around.

Sung: GAAAH IM SORRY FOR NEGLECTING YOU! I PROMISE TO FEED YOU!!

Mirage Dragon:GRRR!! GROWL!! GROWWL!!(YOU BETTER! SungEd159 does not own Yugioh GX or any characters it contains! NOW I'M GOINT TO BITE YOUR BALLS OFF!)

Sung: AAAAAH NOT THE MANHOOD ANYTHING BUT THE …(squish) manhood oh mommy.

ON TO THE REVIEWS!

KingEagle

Mirage Dragon doesn't deserve to have you as a master. I'll save him! With a dare you can't refuse: I dare you to quit writing like a 2 year old! It's not funny anymore.  
Wait, you aren't acting...  
I wonder if if Angelina has adopted a dragon yet... or a moron.

Sung: You win some you lose some.

Chazz: He has a point. You neglect M. Dragon, you write like a 2-year old. It all fits.

Sung: GRRRR! (Snaps fingers and sends Chazz to Unicorn World…..of RAPE!)

Anyone else?

GX cast:(Shakes heads)

Sung: Good. Now for the next one.

Ultimate Soldier

blushes  
...shut up...Anyway, I think i can dare 3 things, good, good.  
First, I dare myself and Kyo for some reason to get into your show and beat the crap out of Chazz...starting in his nuts. You could join in.  
Second, I dare you (yes, you) to...oh, what the hell, why not just grab me some doughnuts...m, doughnuts...  
Third and also the baddest...I adre myself...to grab Yubel and Zane...AND MAKE A BATTLE COLLISUEM FOR THEM TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH!  
Oh, and I don't know, but I was lucky to have Kyo. She IS a blond anyway.

Sung: IT SHALL BE GRANTED. Its because I'm nice.

Aster: Yeah riiiiight. You just like the first dare.

Sung:…….Okay you got me. I like the Chazz bashing. (Snaps fingers)

Chazz reappears covered in white goo. You don't want to ask.

Chazz: GAHH NO MORE NO MORE ITS TOO BIG TO FIT THERE!!

Sung: :-o

Gx Cast: :-o

Chazz: Uh, I can explain?

Sung: Nah takes to long. (Whips out the trusty dimensional blade and cuts a hole through time and space) HEY ULTIMATE, STOP MAKING OUT WITH MEKI AND BRING KYO WITH YA!

Ultimate walks through with Kyo, covered in kisses by Meki.

Ultimate: Hey Sung, what up?

Sung: Nothing, you just left an ancient dare to bash Chazz with Kyo.

Ultimate: YES!! Want to join in?

Sung: SURE!

Chazz: GAH! RUN AWAY!

Ultimate tackles him and Sung pins him down with nails. Kyo, in the meantime, starts early with the bashing.

Kyo: Ooh, I have this big sledgehammer, but I don't know where to start! I know! THE BALLS MUST GO!

Chazz: DEAR LORD GOD NOT THERE NOT THE…..(CRUNCH)

Chazz does a girly high pitched scream while Ultimate, Kyo and Sung beat him up.

Ultimate: Bye, Sung! I have to go fulfill my dares now.

Sung: See ya! (Closes the rift in time) Now for the rest of his dares. Oh dang I forgot to give him is one million donuts.

Alexis, in a sexy outfit, opens a gigantic door revealing one million donuts.

Sung: Meh, I'll just transport them to him. (Snaps Fingers)

Somewhere in the fanfiction universe

Ultimate: SWEEEEEETNEESSSS!!

Neospace

Sung: Well this is getting a little lengthy so Ill just send Zane and Yubel into battle already.

Yubel: YOU WON"T WIN!

Zane:……..

Yubel: WHY WON"T YOU ANSWER!?

Zane:…..Because I already beat you.

Yubel: What?

Zane points his finger behind Yubel. She looks and sees Cyber End Dragon power up his attack.

Yubel: Uh oh.

BOOOOOOOM!

Sung: Now that dare is finished. Onto the next one!

Guess who? LOve is in the house!

I Love Everything  
1. I dare me to get in on the action! You can do whatever you like!  
2. I dare for everyone to go to Disneyland! WOO!  
3. I dare everyone to dive in a vat of choclate pudding! I'm am so hyper right now!  
Love signing out!

Sung: Well, Love, I really don't want any other authors/authoresses in my fic unless its like for a dare to beat someone up or something. Oh woops forgot Chazz wait a minute.

(Snaps fingers)

Chazz revived: THE HORROR! THE ABSOLUTE THICK AND TIGHT HORROR!

Sung: :-0 ANYHOO, THANKS FOR THE DISNYLAND TICKETS!

Everybody goes to Disneyland except Chazz who is still insane from all the unicorn raping.

Sung: oh and we all jumped into the chocolate vat in Disneyland. I think I saw Jaden licking Alexis. Hahaha.

Alexis is blushing next to Jaden.

Jaden:blushes HEY She had a little chocolate on her face…..and her arms and her legs and her chest….

Sung: OKAY ROMEO DOWN BOY, you'll get your chance, someone just has to dare it.

ON TO THE NEXT DARE!

tehTwinkleAlchemist

1. I DARE you to for-I MEAN ASK Aster to make an appearance.  
Call me Star. Simple, easy to remember and the state doesn't appriciate me calling myself an alchemist...:(  
2. I DARE Aster and Chazz to make out CUZ I CAN (They don't have to be happy about it. They just have to do it).  
reads rules over Damn, then this won't be much fun for me. .  
FINE, in that case, Envy has a request:  
Envy: I DARE Yubel to kiss me! Come, my darling, leave that bastard, Hao!  
Here, here. I like Haou. Not really. :P  
-Star x

Sung: Eh okay HERES ASTER!

Aster and Jaden are dueling.

Aster: LETS DUEL!

Sometime later

Jaden: ELEMENTAL HERO MAGMA NEOS ATTACK! AND END THIS DUEL!

Aster: Alright you win.

(Sidenote: IF I FORGOT SOME CHARACTERS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO INCLUDE THEM IN YOUR DARE)

Haou: MY LOVE DON"T LEAVE ME! WE STILL HAVE TO DO THE BABY MAKING PROCESS!

Yubel: OH SHUT IT! I like Envy now. (Envy appears) DARLING

Yubel glomps Envy into a passionate embrace, rolling all around the room.

Haou is doing the anime tears thing.

Sung: Well that's that! I hope you all review. If not, I'll send M. Dragon to eat you. Which reminds me. (Snaps fingers)

Kuriboh costume suddenly appears on Chazz.

Chazz: NO NOT THE ROD ANYTHING BUT THE huh why am I in this Kuriboh sotume?

Chazz turns around hearing a stomach growl. He sees Mirage Dragon opening he mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Chazz: Oh mommy!

Mirage Dragon eats Chazz (think of that Scene in Jurassic Park where the lawyer on the toilet gets eaten by the Tyrannosaurus Rex)

Sung: Well NOW THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! I hope you all review! Oh one more thing check out this cool new fic, Weapon Wielders Unite! I'm participating in it and I think Crimson is too. Its in the Yugioh GX archives. Check It Out.

Anyoung EVERYBODY!


	5. Chapter 5

Sung: Hey guys sorry if I didn't update fast enough

Sung: Hey guys! Looks like only a few people reviewed. Oh well! I'll just try to make up for it. Thanks for the constructive criticism Ultimate. But now for the disclaimer! MIRAGE DRAGON!

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon flies in.**

Sung: Oh forgot to tell you guys. I upgraded Mirage Dragon through a Darkness Ritual. NOW HE'S BETTER THAN EVER!

Red Eyes: GROOOWL! (SungEd159 does not own Yugioh GX, any of its characters, or any plot lines.)

Sung: NOW ON WITH THE DARES!

**Koolkatdog**

**Me: PLEASE CAN YOU UPDATE! I WANT ANOTHER TRUTH AND DARE FIC SINCE ULTI'S IS ENDING (CRY CRY CRY CRY!)  
Syrus: Why not make your own...  
Me: Good point! I SHALL! WHEN I HAVE TIME! THAT IS IN JUNE BECAUSE I HAVE HOLIDAYS YAY!  
Syrus: Whatever.  
Me: Also, you have a problem with yaoi and not yuri? No wonder your a BOY! Must refrain from throwing up.  
Dare time!:  
1) I dare Crowler to shove a sharp metal object up his  
2) I dare Alexis to run around Time Square in a revealing pink frilly dress screaming: I LOVE YOU JADEN! (EVILNESS!)  
3)I dare myself to drop in from a hole in hell knows where and make out with Syrus! (Sigh, Syrus! Yeah, I don't want to marry him but, kissing him is fine...)  
Me: You like fianceshipping? I'm a so and so for ALL pairings but, today I like fianceshipping! But, Syrus is WAY cuter than Jaden, so BACK OFF FANGIRLS! Syrus is MY damn cute teddy bear!  
Syrus: Thanks?  
Me: Oh yeah!(Glomps Syrus)MEOW FROM KAT!**

Sung: Are you a girl? I think so because you seem to dislike yuri. If so, I recommend looking at Ultimate's final chapter for my review (you'll like it). I look forward to your Truth and Dare though. Oh that reminds me. HEY CROWLER!

Crowler: DR. CROWLER TO YOU!

Sung: Well what's that in the sky?

Crowler: Huh, where?

**A BIG sharp sword goes up his/her hole, along with a spike and chain, a dagger, a shuriken, and a double-headed axe.**

Crowler:OH MY DEAR LORD GOD! GET IT OUT OF ME! THE PAIN! THE AGONY! SOMEBODY SAVE MY PERFECT BUM!

Sung: Well that was kind of creepy. I think I should kill him soon. Now Alexis?

Alexis: Oh no, I am not going to make a fool out of myself.

Sung: Oh yes you will. POKEMON MOVE: HYPNOSIS!

**Alexis is now hypnotized and transported to Times Square, where she is wearing a pink frilly tutu.**

Alexis(love-dazed)-JADEN, WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!? I NEEDYOU SO BADLY! Hey, mister where is Jaden? TELL ME! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!

Random person: AAAH GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sung: Okay I think that is enough now. Snaps Fingers

**Alexis appears back in Neospace, but still in the tutu.**

Alexis: Huh? What happened? AND WHY THE FREAK AM I IN A TUTU!?

Sung: I dunno. Anyhoo…..I think its time for Syrus to get a little love.Snaps Fingers

**A portal appears above Syrus, dropping on him Kat.**

Kat: OH SYRUS KISS ME MY LOVE!

Syrus: WHAT THE!? Hey this is kind of nice.

**The kissing gets more intense by the second when suddenly four walls and a room get dropped around them.**

Sung: Even I have limits in this fic. **Thump Thump Thump** Wow, Kat. You sure do love Syrus don't ya? Well on to the next reviewer.

**Autumn-Angel-31**

**Hiyas! This is so funny! I love it! Oh! I got a dare! I dare myself, Autumn as you may call me, to kick Chazz in the balls with my pointy stilleto boots! I always wanted to do that. I don't hate Chazz, but it seems like fun! Update ASAP!**

Sung: Wow, even I'm not that cruel. Whatever the reader, they shall receive.

**Another portal opens, this one behind Chazz. Autumn steps out with her VERY point stiletto shoes on.**

Autumn: This is for women, girls, feminists, and CANDY EVERYWHERE. **CRACK**

Chazz: (Blinks once or twice)

Sung: I KNEW IT HE HAS NO….

Chazz: AAAH MY MANHOOD! MY BEAUTIFUL, MANLY MANHOOD! ITS ALL SPILLING OUT! AAAAAAAAAH THE PAIN!

Autumn: Eew, I got Chazz all over my boots.

Sung: Here snaps fingers There all clean. See ya

Autumn: BYE! **Goes back through the portal**

Sung: That was amusing. ON TO THE NEXT DARE!

Oh sorry Kat, but I only do three dares per person so sorry. Your older only is denied.

**Kyomichi**

**Heyy! Kyo-tan here! Thanks for supporting my story! and I gots some dares for ya...  
1. I dare Syrus to become a princess trapped in a tower guarded by crazy fangirls.  
2. I dare Hassleberry to go save Princess Syrus and have a "happily ever after", if ya know what I mean.  
3. I dare my friend Mint and I to crash through the ceiling...even though there's probably now ceiling...and kidnap Syrus and do "things" to him.  
Well that's all for now and I'm lovin' it so far! Keep 'em coming! And I promise to have the next WWU chapter up soon!  
Kyo-tan go poof!**

Sung: WOW, what a way to find a loophole in my rules. I am going to have to say no to the first two but the third I can do. That's just creepy. Now where the heck is Syrus?

**Jaden points at the four walled structure with dish sized eyes. There is a constant flow of sounds coming out such as "OH YES SYRUS THERE THERE OH YOU FEEL SO GOOD" or and finally the ever-present "AH AH AH OH GOD THAT'S IT THERE! AH AH AH AAAAH!" You get the idea.**

Sung: WOAH! Forgot about him and Kat in there. Snaps fingers

**Syrus disappears, leaving a very, very lonely Kat. He reappears in another room.**

Syrus: Aw, where did Kat go?

??: BANZAI!

Syrus: WHAT THE!

**Mint and Kyo bust through the roof on a sugar high, doing the nasty things with Syrus. Sound like there's a cannon in there.**

Sung: NEXT DARE!

**Ultimate Soldier**

**Awesome...just awesome, but sadly, I'm not laughing the 'laughing my off'. Sorry, but you have to work on the humor a little more. In other words...just be hyper and random.  
I don't know if I should rate ya, but I'll decide later.  
1. I dare Yubel to marry Envy...AND Haou at the same time...THAN have...let's just say the three will be in this so called "Baby Making Process".  
2. I dare Alexis to dump some vanilla on Jaden and licks the vanilla off. Oh, and did I mention it was EVERYWHERE, so that means, she'll even lick Jaden in his...crotch.  
3. And 3...I dare my character, Vanessa Cruise...to make-out with...Jaden.  
I know, that was random...and I know Light is gonna be jealous about this, so just do it. Oh, and you have permission to use Vanessa only for this chapter.  
Sayonara...AND WHY THE HELL EVERYONE RIP MY CATCHPHRASE OFF!?**

Sung: Oh I love this man's way of writing. WILL DO! ONE ORDER OF HYPERNESS AND RANDOM COMING UP! BUT FIRST PEANUT BETTER JELLY TIME! does a little dance Okay now the dares. snap

**Big Cathedral pops out of nowhere. On the pedestal is Sung as the minister, Haou and Envy as the grooms, and Yubel as the bride.**

Sung: Do you, perverted homosexual king of unicorns, take Yubel, demented Jaden crazy demon, as your lawfully wedded wife?

Haou: I do…….HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Sung: Too late you admitted it. Now Envy same thing?

Envy: I do too. OKAY ON WITH THE BABYMAKING!

**Clothes fly everywhere. Four walls and a roof are dropped instantaneously as Yubel, Envy, and Haou begin the ….babymaking process.**

Yubel: OH MY GOD! BOTH OF THEM ARE SO BIG!

Sung: But I didn't pronounce you..

Envy: OH ITS SO TIGHT!

Sung: OH Nevermind. On with the next one. Hey Jaden mind standing on this target would you?

Jaden: Sure! But, I better not get anything dropped on me.

Sung: I promise. presses button

**Jaden then procedes to be dropped through the trapdoor into a large vat of vanilla ice cream. He climbs out and sees Alexis still in her skimpy pink tutu.**

Jaden: Hey Alexis? Could you help me get all this ice cream off?

Alexis: Oooh! My pleasure Jaden.

**Again the four walls are erected. We can hear sucking sounds for a while and then moans of pleasure. Then…..WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM! You know the rest.**

Sung: Dang I already have Jaden in the room with Alexis. Oh well lets see. snap

**A Jaden head shaped hole appears. I yank his head through the hole.**

Jaden: Aw come on Sung. We were about to finish my game.

Sung: Well one thing before you can go. snap

**Vanessa Cruise (ULTIMATE'S CHARACTER NOT MINE!) appears ready with lipstick and all.**

Sung: You have to kiss her.

Jaden: But I have Alexis.

Sung: The readers get what they want and what they want is you kissing her. Otherwise someone will be sent to Unicorn world. Do you want that?

Jaden: NO NOT THAT AGAIN! THE HORNS, THE F BIG HORNS! Okay! Come here!

**Vanessa and Jaden kiss. Yeah anticlimactic isn't it? Vanessa gets sent back and then Jaden goes back in with a ….WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM SPLURT!**

Sung: Wow, somehow this has gotten into a pretty mature fic. I think I will limit these kinds of dares to one a review. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT KIND IM TALKIN ABOUT!

OH I forgot. THE HYPERNESS AND RANDOM! Well why don't we send Chazz to rape world? SNAP

**UNICORN WORLD**

Chazz: Huh where am I?

**Three unicorns appear out of nowhere and rape him.**

Chazz: AAAAAH WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? NO NOT THERE NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE ITS TOO BIG chunk AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sung: Well that concludes another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Ultimate, I will keep on trying. Oh and I am making this a teen and over fic. ANYONG (Sorry Ultimate but its just too cool!) Oh one more thing, I will be putting up a fic titled **One Piece: Blinding Light Pirates. **Idea I have that will be in production for a LOOONG TIME. But if you give me profiles now, ill will try to put you in! I have yet to make crewmembers and villains so give me good ideas. Here is an example of a profile.

Name: Edwin Kim

Alias: Light

Crew: Blighting Light Pirates

Age: 20 (NOT REAL AGE)

Bounty: 0 as of yet

Description: Short spiky black hair, about 5'9, white pants, white shirt with blue stripes, white headband

Weapon: White handled tonfa blades, made from meteorite ore found near hometown, extremely dense yet light to the touch

Devil fruit(if you want I need some people with out): Light Light Fruit or Hikari Hikari no Mi

Profile: If you want to, but I could make one.

List of attacks

List of special abilities

That's it! ANYONG LOOK FOR THIS FIC TO REGISTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Sung: Hey guys sorry if I didn't update fast enough

Sung: Yo. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I will try my best because of SUMMER VACATION AND SUCH! Well, I do have to take the SAT a second. But, no biggy. Time for the disclaimer. RED EYES!

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon flies in with Chazz in his mouth.**

Sung: RED EYES, NO! SPIT HIM OUT NOW! HE IS NOT A CHEW TOY!

Chazz: GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPING SON OF A BLEEP!

Sung: On second thought, just do the disclaimer and take him away.

Red Eyes: GROWL GROWL SNARL SNARL GROWL! (SungEd159 does not own Yugioh GX or any characters used by other author/authoresses)

**Red Eyes flies away with Chazz as a chew toy.**

Chazz: HELP ME!

Sung: Well now for the first dare.

**Ultimate Soldier**

Vanessa was seen brushing her teeth hard and also getting the lipstick off. Why? She's a tomboy and no tomboy wants to have lipstick  
Vanessa: GET THIS DEVIL OF A MAKE-UP OFF MY MOUTH!  
Wow, I don't think that would happen. Anyway, I now decide to rate you. Yeah, I'm gonna say how good or bad your chapter is, but mostly about the genres. Ratin' Time.  
Humor: NOW YOU FINALLY GOT IT! Just needs a little more work and you're off.  
Randomness: Extreme of it in this chapter. Alice kicks Chazz in the nuts sweatdrop O-kayy, Alice, I told you to only kick random people.  
Alice: Sorry.  
Insaneness: You're...still sane. That's it, I'm gonna put up a story to how to be crazy and just plain random like me. suddenlly throws a pie at Sung HAHAHAHAHAH suddenly plays GTA4 THIS GAME SUCKS! throws controller at Light's balls  
Light: OH GOD, THE PAIN, OH THE IRONY OF-Alice kicks nuts LA!  
Now we're...wow, he does pretty good opera. Anyway, my only dare.  
I dare Chazz to just be bisexual, horny over everyone, and rapes you all while being raped by the same 3 unicrons  
Yep, you gave me that idea. Now, off to build the schjool of RANDAMNESS AND INSANENESS!  
starts building the school

Well Ultimate, I like to act crazy and insane. I could never be as insane and random as you. Oh and thanks for the pie. As for your dare, I use my amazing author powers to make Chazz rape Crowler instead of me. Oh and your welcome for the unicorn idea.

**snaps fingers**

Chazz: OH YEAH TAKE IT CROWLER! COME ON YOU HORSES HARDER!

Crowler: AAAAH THE PAIN, THE AGONY, THE BAD PUBLICITY!

3 unicorns: HAH HAH HAH! COME ON! TAKE IT ALL!

Sung: Okaaaay, I think my ideas are rubbing off on you a little too much Ultimate. Thanks for the ratings. I guess I'll still be sane the rest of my life. Oh one more thing I forgot to mention. I have another fic going on. It's called One Piece Blinding Light Pirates. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR THAT IF YOU WANT TO A PIECE OF IT! The deadline is by May 20. Now for the next review.

KoolkatDQ

Me: Pft, whatever with the 'mature' thing. It's Ulti who keeps asking those type of dares. I DID NOT WANT TO DO IT WITH SYRUS, SUNG! Why not PM me to ask? Well, what's over is over with.  
Syrus: Yup.  
Me: Good teddy bear (Throws cookie) Now, I think I need to clarify stuff:  
1) No error, it is KoolkatDQ not dog. Koolkat is my nickname and DQ stands for Drama Queen OK?  
2) You're sick, I read the review and if you DARE think of ANYTHING like that again, you shall pay dearly.  
3) And obviously I am girl. Or do you think I'm bi? NO, OBVIOUSLY NOT! If you do, your dead before you can say ANYONG!  
4) It's OK if you terminated my other dares. I just remembered that Atticus wasn't really there but, whatever.  
Syrus: Many clarifications...  
Me: You haven't even SEEN the start of it, take my English class and you'll find out. Anyway, DARES:  
1) I dare Bastion to act stupid for the rest of the chapter  
2) I dare Zane to bake everyone (Except IT aka Crowler) a BIG batch of chocolate chip cookies!  
3) I dare Jaden to go a MONTH without eating fried shrimp  
Me: I guess I want more A) Insanity B) Randomness and C) A LITTLE bit more humor.  
Syrus: (NOD NOD)  
Me: (Throws another cookie) Well, I need to go study for exams! CRY CRY CRY CRY!

Sung: AIYIYIYIYI! Sorry, but you liked Syrus so much, I couldn't resist. I guess it's the male hormones. Sorry about misspelling the name too. I knew you were a girl and not bi. Now BASTION GET EVER HERE!

Bastion: FINALLY! I CAN NOW GET PICKED FOR SOMETHING! IT'S THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT ALL OVER AGAIN! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! (As you can see, I have tuned out his ranting.)

Sung: Uh, koolkat, I think we already made him stupid. Now, prepare for the scariest sight you will ever see.

Syrus: Wh wh where is it? I hope it isn't as scary as you say it is.

Sung: Oh yes Syrus it is. I now open the door to a parallel dimension and present…the NON EMO ZANE!

**Non Emo Zane walks in with an apron and chocolate chop cookies.**

NE Zane: Like, HI GUYS!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (They all run in circles screaming and run into each other at one center point)

NE Zane: I HAVE COOKIE FOR EVERYONE!

Everyone except Crowler(WHY DON'T I GET ONE) eats it.

Sung: That's enough of that. snaps fingers

**NE Zane is back in his dimension with his boyfriend Adrian. SHUDDER EVIL**

Oh I already made Jaden go with out fried shrimp the last month. Let's go see him now.

Jaden: I need fried shrimp. So hungry I would give up duel monsters(GASP).

**Jaden see Chazz and is delusional. He sees a giant fried shrimp instead of Chazz. Said Jaden then tries to eat said Chazz starting with his head.**

Chazz: AAAAH GET THIS SLACKER OFF ME!

Jaden: MMM! Fried Shrimp.

Next Dare

Autumn-Angel-31

YAY! I got to kick Chazz in the balls! Oh, and thanks for cleaning my boots! Let's see, do I have another dare?... hm, let's think. None as of now! Update ASAP! Oh and here's some candy for you, as a thank you! hands Ed candy  
Tata 4 Now!  
Autumn

Sung: You're welcome Autumn. And thanks for the candy!

Next

DelinquentDuo

Man, this is really bizarre.  
Um...I can't really think of any really good ones.  
Ooh! I know! I dare Blair to get her head shaved right down the middle and see what happens from there.

Sung: Okay, but Armageddon will be unleashed when this happens.

**Sung sneaks over to Blair, who is brushing her hair. Sung is holding an electric shaver and shaves right down Blair's head. She stays in the same position for a few seconds. Then she glows white and the link is destroyed. Only static is seen for a few minutes and then Sung appears in bandages.**

Sung: Yeah, told ya. A few guys lost some balls. Girls lost hair. Oh and Crowler was eaten. YAY!

NEXT DARE!

Mdranime sorry but read the first chapter 3 dares per person.

Next

Sonar same for you

For punishment, you both get raped by the Teletubbies…..and like it.

Tinky Winky: TINKY! TINKY! TINKY! TINKY!

Sonar: OH MY GOD WHY WHY!

Po: PO! PO! PO! PO!

Mdr: OH YES YES YES!

Sung: OO

Mdr: Oh I mean GAAAH WHY ME!?

Sung: Well, doesn't seem like I did much this chapter. I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME! VIDEO CLIP TIME!

**Video Clip shows Sung as a baby beating a fellow baby with a rattle.**

Sung: Uh woops HOW DID THAT GET THERE!? Well, I guess its time for this to come to a close. I am holding a contest for next chapter. I will award 3 free limit free dares for these categories: Most Sex-related, Most Digusting, Most Cruel, Most Random, Most Insane, and Most Tastiest. That last one is because I'm hungry. ANYONG EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY OTHER FIC!


	7. Chapter 7

Sung: Hey guys! How have ya been? Wow, it's been a while since I have updated on this fic. Because some people have been recognizing this and have reviewed, I have decided to continue on writing out the chapters. So, gear up your ideas, think of many ways I can pan out pain and embarrassment. I have a lot of new ideas that will make torturing the characters all the more painful. It helps too that the card game itself has oh so many new devices to which I can use to my benefit. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also I introduce my new assistant, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I upgraded him from plain old Darkness.

REDMD: (Metallic Roar)

Sung: I would also like to state that there will be some amount of ponies I might try to add for flair. THAT'S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTS. I AM A BRONY. YOU READ IT, YOU SAW IT, AND YOU LIKE IT. Most of it will probably be Pinkie Pie though.

Pinkie: (Appears out of nowhere) Ooh ooh! Is it time to prank yet Sung? You know how I love to prank. Like that time with Gilda, or that time with Rainbow Dash, or when I made Spike hiccup, etc. etc…X inifinity

Sung: (pushes the mute button) Anyhoo, that might be a thing from time to time. But it still stands that I will try and do more with this seeing as how people are finding it. Oh by the way, Cosrian, sorry for forgetting about you! It's just Ulti's dare fics are a while ago and he never got back to making them. You still get your rule free dares. Just don't make it TOO extreme or the site might take me down. Get to work on those dares people. I will only use the ones that are reviewed for this chapter.


End file.
